fade
by rokihiko
Summary: she meant so much to them, but they failed to realize she meant more to the others as well. gaasaku, onesided team7/sakura.


a/n – I wanted to write something about these kids oops I'm sorry if this is trash. Unbeta'd. this is really rough, I apologize for overall ooc-ness or just overall terrible-ness haha!

fade: she meant so much to them, but they failed to realize she meant more to the others as well. gaasaku, onesided team7/sakura.

xx.

Team 7 really never truly got to show their appreciation towards their kunoichi. Sakura played a key role in their formation, she was the balance; the one that kept them going. Most believed that it was Naruto, the bright sun who drove the team. Others thought it was Sasuke, the one who pursued his aspirations. None but themselves truly knew Sakura's importance. Even with the Sai and Yamato supposedly added to their team, they too shared equal dedication for her.

What made Sakura so important to them anyways?

Each male of the team would have a different answer. For Naruto, it was because she was the one that stayed and believed in him, she was his reason why he worked so hard, he wanted to keep her safe with whatever power he had and became stronger. For Sasuke it was because she was irreplaceable. He's been exposed to such a large variety of people and supposed comrades, but she stayed strong and loyal to him, which he respected and developed into more. For Sai, it was because she taught him how to live. Despite his harsh tone towards her, he finds himself involuntarily rolling pastels into exquisite sketches of her. For Yamato, it was because she was different. There was something about her, that even if she could break all his ribs in a single touch, he still wanted to protect her. For Kakashi, it was because he realized, he hasn't lost everything (yet), and this time he wasn't going to lose.

So when she suddenly embarked for the Sand, they were (kind of really) astonished.

She was placed in the allied village to help establish a stable medical foundation. Being the most skilled (after Shizune and Lady Tsunade herself), Sakura proved most eligible and was signed for the job. Without prior consultation with her former team, she left (it wasn't any of their concern anyways, she had already been promoted to a jounin who did not need to associate with genins studying for their chunin exams). Realizing her absence, they were given the news from simple gossip around the city, which was rather insulting. Why hadn't she told them?

Naruto insists it's because she was probably too busy, either that or did not want to bother them. The others think otherwise, but keep their opinions to themselves. (She would have definitely said something, they conclude. She's not someone to just … _leave _(Sasuke remains silent and rigid)_)_

The three boys, under the lead of Yamato were to train for the upcoming exams. After the Root had been dissolved, Sai joined to the other two genin in their pursuit to climb up the ladder. Yamato doesn't worry, since his supposed students were probably some of the most renowned ninja in the world, but he doesn't worry for their team work. _She _wasn't here to calm their fights with a punch to each of their stomachs. So Yamato improvises and decides to simply imprison each one of them in cages when the time comes.

Kakashi had been placed under direct command of Lady Tsunade, attending more paperwork than getting more action through missions. He finds himself rummaging through the Godaime's messy office when Shizune has to tend at the hospital (_because she's gone, it's disrupting the balance_), Kakashi stumbles upon international letters and documents and briefly scans over them. He finds a letter from the Kazekage himself, proposing the Leaf to send them _specifically Sakura _to help establish their hospitals. He then decides to sign up to be one of the advisors for the upcoming chuunin exams (that _conveniently _were happening in the Sand this year). (He's just kind of, _really _curious as to why the young Kazekage had chosen _their _kunoichi).

The infamous copy-nin trains the three man formation alongside Yamato for the last week. Moreso in their intelligence for their written exam (because _she _won't be there to help carry them this time, and these three blockheads had no chance), and decides to finally tell them that the exams will be held in Sunagakure this year.

They're all glad, because it's already been half a year since they've seen her. (Naruto is also glad he'll finally see Gaara again too, but Sakura had his bigger priority) That day, Kakashi and Yamato realize that they are a bit more aggressive and eager with their practices than usual.

xx.

They're welcomed to the Sand in an extravagant way, as for the Kazekage and his commanders' stand by his side while he watches the famous Leaf nin make their way to the village. Crowds form around them, the townspeople concerned as to who their Kazekage is making the effort to actually greet. Gaara's stoic expression softens at he sees Naruto (no one really points out his rough attitude towards Sasuke), and slides his on his sand to greet them. He shakes Naruto's hands proudly as the fox-jinchuuriki flashes the Kazekage a grin.

Probably only ten steps in the village, Naruto immediately asks the whereabouts of their former kunoichi team mate. Gaara pauses in his steps as Kankurou is the one that answers.

"Ms. Beautiful is probably overworking herself at the hospital again, knowing her. She said she'll meet y'all for dinner." They stiffen at his light hearted tone, and the way he refers to her so easily. She had definitely settled in well to be on terms with the puppeteer. Gaara hmphed in reply and continued to escort the team despite how they staggered, still recovering from the answer. Kakashi trails, watching the Kazekage curiously.

xx.

"Don't think you can lie to me, Gaara! I know you didn't take your-" Sakura bursts into the Sand siblings' home rather loudly, still clad in her medical robes in a furious rage. She stops mid-insult, eyes widening, instead of facing the Kazekage or his siblings were her former team mates. Naruto's eyes widen, and before anyone can stop him;

"_Gaara_…?" He mutters; since when was she close to the Sand Leader to call him by his first name, _and _without honorifics. Sakura, still astonished, manages to redeem herself taking off her coat and quickly rushes around the floor to place her stuff, seemingly where they're supposed to go. As if she lived there, it was so _fluid_.

"Sakura?" Yamato had managed, and the kunoichi turned around and smiled.

"Yeah? Sorry guys, I just had to make sure Gaa-," She coughs, then restarts. "_Kazekage-sama_, gets his medicine. I'm guessing you're all here for the exams? Yeah, a ton of work at the hospital with all these reckless genin running around…" She trails off, rumbling mostly to herself as she rummages through the kitchen cabinets of the Sand residence, pulling out a few items and stashing them away before she's back in the foyer.

"I really got to go, I'll see you guys in the second round, kay?" And just like that, she took off again.

They stared at her back, in awe that she didn't even bother to explain _anything _(that's what she wanted all along though, for them to watch her go).

xx.

The written exam was more than easy, even for Naruto. After filling out his exam, Sasuke retraces his name with the given pencil repetitively, until he breaks his pencil.

He breaks about 7 more pencils.

Sai notices Sasuke's demeanour from across the room, a bit agitated that he's recklessly breaking utensils (and hiding his emotion rather poorly). On the way to their exam earlier, they had seen the pink haired kunoichi alongside the puppeteer, who was escorting her to the medical department of where the exams were being held. She looked so comfortable, and relaxed around him. It made them uneasy, and awkward. Maybe they were being a bit too overprotective, and it has been a while since they really got to spend time with her.

Naruto twirls his pencil through his fingers, thinking thoughts in a jumble. He was trying to figure out why Sakura had acted so… weirdly when meeting them yesterday. It wasn't like they were strangers! Definitely not! Then… why?

The three of them quickly move on to the second round.

xx.

They flew by the exam with much more than ease. Yet, there was something that threw off each of their poise. At the sidelines, were the five kage and appointed commanders. Sakura stood beside Gaara, instead of one of his siblings. _Why? _There were a line of medics on the other side of the room, where they had thought she would be.

They still manage on easily beating whoever they were put against, but Naruto always takes side glances towards the Kages, and sees Sakura leaning down to the Kazekage, listening to whatever he had to say. It was a close contact, even for Gaara. Naruto gets hit in the punch, it's the first punch his opponent lands.

Sai glances up once to see Sakura pointing at one of the contestants on the sidelines to Gaara, and he gets a kick right in the side due to his carelessness.

Sasuke doesn't get hit, though. He glares at them with a thick scowl and manages to defeat his enemy without being moved.

Kakashi and Yamato sigh in defeat.

xx.

Then they finally catch them.

It was the end of the one of the last examination days, when a band of rogue ninjas had infiltrated one of the arenas and ambushed the medical unit. Team 7 had been sitting with the Kazekage and his siblings for a peaceful dinner (again without Sakura, it was as if she was avoiding them. Temari insists she isn't, that the work she had been given was just too much) when the news was given to them. Immediately, Gaara disappears from the table in a whirl of sand as Naruto gets up to his feet.

They find the medical team rushing out of the arena, some in trauma as they try to nurse their own wounds as they run. The door suddenly shuts loudly behind them as Naruto tries to approach. He tries to pull the doors open, to no avail. It isn't until Sasuke and Sai arrive and the three of them aggressively tear down the barrier to a small slit to see the inside.

The rogue nin were scattered across the arena floor, seemingly all unconscious. Faintly they could hear Sakura yelling in frustration; about how she could have handled the situation by herself, that she wasn't a damsel in distress who needed help. Gaara remains poised in front of her, watching her throw tantrum and he reaches out to touch her cheek.

_Touch her cheek._

Sakura immediately shuts up, her eyes widening. She frowns, and clenches her fists but doesn't move away.

_She doesn't move away_.

"Yeah, I know." Is all she says, even if Gaara hasn't said anything, and quickly rests her head against the Sand leader's shoulder.

The three at the door feel out of place, watching the scene of affection. Naruto was about to run in, when Kakashi appears and holds him down, with a faint smile showing behind his mask.

"I don't think that'll help with Sakura actually wanting to spend time with us, you know?" and with that, they realize that she isn't _theirs_ anymore. She's found somewhere else where she's appreciated, and welcomed. Compared to where she was once neglected, and left behind. Even if they want to redeem for all their wrong doings in the past, she's already found her place.

Sakura and the Kazekage disappear in a whirl of sand, out of sight.


End file.
